


An Unexpected Visitor

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Festive Word Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Worried Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Dean is happy beyond belief to be where he is. An unexpected visitor interrupts the peaceful morning.





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment of An Unusual Courtship in my Demon Dean and Angel Castiel. Can be read as a standalone or as part of the series.

**~Prompt 3~  
**

**~Candy Cane~**

 

He couldn’t believe it. How was he so fortunate? Dean had taken a chance. Risked his life to attempt a courtship with an angel. An angel named Castiel with eyes a color he hadn’t known existed until they’d been locked on his. Laying in bed he watched the soft sunlight stream through the blinds, lighting the room and the omega curled up in his arms. This was his life.

As the room slowly brightened, Cas buried his face in Dean’s chest. It’d quickly come to his attention that his feisty omega was no morning person. If not woken up gently he was bound to be in a foul mood all day. Or until he went for a walk in the woods alone. Either way, Dean tended to avoid that as often as possible. When irritated Cas was worse than some of the demons who’d been under his domain in hell.

“Morning Alpha,” The sleep dosed voice whispered.

Chuckling Dean replied, “Morning Cas,” before placing a soft kiss to his messy head of dark hair. “I’m gonna go make us some coffee.” Trying to untangle himself Dean was surprised when Cas held him in bed.

“Not yet,” Cas sighed, “Just a few more minutes.” The angel wiggled and squirmed, trying to get as close to Dean as possible while whining, “I’m cold.”

“Using me as a heater again Cas?”

“We both know that you demons run between ten to twenty degrees hotter than my people Dean.” Not that either of them complained about it. He liked having Cas close.

A knock at the front door startled the two of them. “The fuck?” Dean growled, quickly using his senses to locate the person at their door. More correctly, the angel. “You know him Cas?”

Groaning Cas rolled away from Dean, getting out of bed. “Unfortunately,” Following suit Dean trailed behind his mate. Unsure of what was coming at them from behind the door he wrapped his tail around Cas in a protective gesture. “What do you want and so early in the morning?” Cas snapped at the offending angel as he opened the door. A short male beta with six golden wings stood on their porch with a dumbass smirk plastered on his face and sucker in hand.

“I see you still aren’t a morning person baby bro.” He laughed, “I heard you flew the cope and couldn’t help but to track you down to see what had tempted you so much that you’d fall from grace.” Dean growled at the angel as those hazel eyes trailed across his body. “And I can certainly see why. You caught yourself one of Lucifer’s Knights. Not an easy feat baby bro.”

“Gabriel.” Cas snapped in a tone Dean hadn’t heard leave his mouth before, “Why are you here?” The swagger and bravado seemed to melt off the beta before them at Cas’ words.

“Honesty Castiel? I was worried about you. You’re one of Father’s most diligent children. So, when I heard you fell and for a demon no less I became concerned that you were forced into such an abominable situation.” Dean watched the angel carefully. The emotions displayed were foreign to him. “But, I can see that you’re clearly here of your own choosing, so I’ll just be on my way.”

Cas didn’t make a move to stop him. After being together such a short time Dean knew how important family was to his angel. “Gabriel,” He spoke with confidence he didn’t feel, “Would you care to have a cup of coffee?” It’d been the right choice to speak up. The tension he’d felt in Cas melted away in an instant. “I’m sure you two have things you’d like to discuss.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel said brightening in an instant, moving towards them, “I’d much rather have something sweet to drink if you have anything.” Gently guiding Cas away from the door with a tug from his tail, Gabriel stepped into the spacious cabin. “Nice place you’ve built for my brother, demon. I’m shocked to say the least.”

“Yes,” Cas agreed taking Dean’s hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. “Dean did build us an excellent home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ^_^ More to come soon I promise.


End file.
